Description: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of the Nutrition Core is to facilitate the conduct of clinical and epidemiological studies that have nutritional aspects. The core provides: 1) expertise in the planning, design and execution of research studies that relate to nutrition, 2) dietitian services including nutrition assessment (using questionnaires, food records, or recalls), counseling of study subjects on nutrition and diet, and data interpretation, 3) anthropometric measurements including body fat, body weight, waist and hip circumference, height and elbow breadth, 4) laboratory measurements related to nutrition including measures of oxidative stress, vitamin levels, micronutrient levels and lipid levels. For this latter objective, blood drawing and processing service is available to ensure adequacy of the samples for the intended measures. Resources available for these services include Nutrition Data System software, bioelectric impedance, HPLC with UV and electrochemical detection, GC/MS and HPLC/MS/MS.